Assorted Original Songfictions
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: The title says it all. I get bored and think of the Teen Titans. This is the outcome. Rated T because i don't know what they will all be like.
1. Something More

WHOO!

first songfic!

This takes place somewhere before Tokyo and after Date with Destiny.

I am not associated with Teen Titans or the musical artist in any way.

Song used is Aly & AJ's "Something more"

I love that song ^^

* * *

A white sphere floated on the shimmering water, the stars reflecting off of its mirror-like surface. Starfire sat on her knees among the rocks, watching the reflections in the water and occasionally glancing up into the sky.

_-_-_-_

The moon looked so inviting, but after an hour of staring at it and thinking, I had to go back inside. Surely Robin was sitting at the computer, going over crime files or monitoring the city. It wouldn't be long before he became too alert, and would hear me if I tried to sneak back in.

I sighed heavily and reluctantly pushed myself off my knees, standing and brushing bits of rock and grass off my hands. I turned halfway towards the tower's entrance and eyed it, expecting someone to open it and yell at me.

I was becoming very paranoid lately.

I walked up to the tower door and held up my hand to press the button, so it would open up and let me into the warm shelter that held my four teammates. I hesitated, but opened it anyway.

And sure enough, there was Robin, sitting ever so seriously at his keyboard, biting his thumbnails and not taking his eyes off the screen. But something was different. He wasn't in his uniform. He was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt. He looked like any other normal teenage boy. And he wasn't wearing his mask.

Before I could catch myself I was staring. I knew I should have gone upstairs, but he didn't seem to notice me, so maybe I could... Just this once...

I slid noiselessly onto the couch, keeping my eyes on Robin the whole time. Since he paid no attention to my move, I decided I could flip onto my stomach and rest my chin on my hands, so I would have support in case I spaced like I always did. Just looking at Robin's eyes could make a person do that. The colors were mesmerizing. The shape was like a perfect circle. You realized his eyes sparkled in any light, no matter the amount. And you find yourself drifting into daydreams (or night-dreams) and pretty soon whenever you see his mask, you think about the gorgeous eyes that lay under it. And it makes you think of oceans and sapphires and all the wonderful blue foods out there, and then –

"Starfire, are you alright?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and stared, confused, into Robin's questioning gaze. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes seemed to get deeper in color.

I stared and him, and he stared at me.

He stared at me, and I stared at him.

I opened my mouth to explain why I was watching him in the dark... while he was working... so late at night... but nothing came out. I eventually decided to shut my mouth and continue our little staring-contest.

_I didn't know what was in store  
When I walked right through the door  
Then I saw you over there  
Our blue eyes locked in a stare  
I didn't know quite what to say  
Sometimes words get in the way_

Robin smirked and stood up, sauntering over to me. I looked up, craning my neck to hold his gaze. He bent down so we were face to face and held out his hand for mine.

"Let's go for a ride" he said, still smirking.

I placed my palm in his and he led me out to the garage, flipping on the light.

We walked over to the R-cycle and he handed me a pink helmet. _My_ helmet. I put it on and got on the motorcycle behind him, wrapping my arms around his warm body.

He revved the engine and the garage door opened, allowing us to be free. We zipped out of the tower at warp-speed, dodging the occasional car and/or animal. I was beaming and I could feel Robin smiling too.

My hair was thrashing in the wind, flying fiercely around my face. My cheeks were red from the cold blasts of air. I hugged Robin tighter and rested my chin on his shoulder. His now un-gelled hair went in crazy directions, but neither of us minded.

_And I remember  
The night you said _

_Let's go for a ride _

_I didn't want the night to end _

We drove around for a little more than an hour, zooming past every landmark and important building in the city. Eventually, Robin pulled over on the side of a deserted road, claiming that he needed to rest. He sat down on the sidewalk, and I joined him, flopping down and hugging my knees to my chest. Robin sat back on his hands and gave me a bewildered look.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Robin chuckled. "Nothing, it's just that I don't see how someone can just get off a motorcycle, after riding around an entire city..." He reached over and slowly brushed some hair out of my face. "And still look perfect"

I became red as a tomato and looked away, embarrassed.

"Should I look... unbecoming?" I asked.

Robin smiled. "No," he said. "Of course not. It's just that I know I probably look like crap..."

I shook my head viciously. "No, no, no!" I said enthusiastically. "You do not look at all... What I mean to say is..." I racked my brain for words, but none were coming out.

I knew I had to say something, so I looked up at Robin and grinned. "I believe you look very handsome tonight, considering this night involves the rare occasion of you coming out without your mask on," I restrained a giggle as Robin's eyes widened and he touched the area around his eyes. He smacked himself in the forehead and shook his head.

"I can't believe I forgot to put my mask back on. People all around the city have probably seen my eyes by now, and the only one who's ever seen my eyes is you! Argh, how could I-" Robin went off into his little rant, mumbling to himself and covering his eyes.

I playfully rolled _my_ eyes (even though he could not see this) and played with the strings of my purple "hoodie". I leaned over and tried to pry Robin's hands off his face with my fingertips. I was about to laugh, and he glued his hands tighter to his eyes, smiling as well. Robin, being unable to use his hands, had some trouble fighting me off, and he eventually gave in, which resulted in me snatching his hands and trying to make him hit himself.

We were twisted, me trying to hit his cheek with his own fist, him trying to get me to stop (all in good nature, of course). I hovered right in front of his face and stared into his lovely blue eyes once more. I wanted to cherish the moments in which his face was unmasked, because those opportunities didn't come along often enough. I dropped his hands and went somewhat limp, falling into his lap. We stared into each other's eyes and smiled, both of us dazed and day-dreamy.

We looked away at the same time. I slid off his lap and sat next to him on the cold concrete. He scratched his neck and nudged me. I blushed and looked over at him. We smiled in unison and he got up, placing his helmet on his head and holding mine out to me.

"Come on," he said. "We should probably be getting back to the tower"

I grinned and stood up, letting Robin slide my helmet on and buckle it under my chin. He let his hands linger around my face for a few moments before letting them drop and smiling at me. I smiled back, watching his face get closer and closer.

The space began to close between us. I panicked (you can't blame me) at the realization of what was happening.

Before I could stop my mind from freaking out, I had touched my lips to his nose.

That's right, I kissed Robin's nose. He raised an eyebrow and I giggled, skipping around him to the motorcycle. Robin sighed and smiled, rolling his eyes. He got on in front of me and pushed back the kickstand with his foot.

We were off, back to the tower.

_Would we be - more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more_

_-_-_-_

**A week after the midnight motorcycle ride...**

I was flying high above the streets of Jump City, on lookout, since it was my night. As I was glancing around for villains and signs of crime, my communicator rang. Cyborg had updated them to work like cell phones now. We could send texts, take pictures, anything. The thing causing mine to ring just happened to be a text from Robin.

_Star, _It read in black and white. _Do you remember a few days ago, when we went on that motorcycle ride? How about we do it again? Soon? –Robin_

I smiled and saved the message, figuring that I should probably finish patrolling the city before I let my emotions get the best of me.

A few minutes later, when I was walking on the sidewalk, still looking for anything unusual, my communicator rang again. I knew I should answer it, but I couldn't let anything draw me away from my work. I continued wandering.

I decided to check my communicator for a message. If it were important, the caller would have left a message. I flipped open the device and held it up to my ear, entering voicemail.

"Hey, Star," Robin's nervous voice said. I smiled. "It's Robin. Well, duh. Anyways... I knew texting was lame. I shouldn't have ever sent that, I should have asked you in person. I just... uh... This is hard for me, but... um... yeah. Do you think you'd want to go for another motorcycle ride? If... it's not awkward or anything. I think it'd be...fun..." Robin's voice trailed off, obviously into his thoughts.

"What are you doing, dude?" Beast boy's voice said, sounding taunting. The sound of metal sliding shut followed his voice.

"Nothing!" Robin's voice replied. "Callmebackbye" Robin whispered into the phone. The voicemail ended, and I giggled.

I hit the 'save' button. My eyes widened and my lips curved upward as an idea popped into my head. I flew back to the tower, eager to talk to Robin.

_In black and white I read the screen  
All your lines and in between  
And then your message on the phone_

_I saved to hear when all alone  
And now I know just what to say  
This doesn't happen everyday_

_-_-_-_

Robin was pacing when I got back to the tower. I knocked on the frame of his open door and he jumped, startled. The he smiled at me.

"You, h-haven't, by any chance, l-listened to your voicemail recently, h-have you?" Robin stammered nervously.

I smiled and nodded. Robin smacked his forehead.

"Oh, man," he said, beginning to pace again. "I knew I shouldn't have... Oh man, oh man, oh man"

I stepped next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing my body into his. He hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought it was sweet," I said into his shoulder. "You do not see that side of Robin very often"

"Well, _you_ do." He said into my hair. I smiled and hugged him tighter, shutting my eyes and reliving the memory of riding on his motorcycle with him.

_I remember  
The night you said _

_Let's go for a ride _

_I didn't want the night to end _

_Would we be - more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more_

* * *

Ta-da!!!!

Please tell me if you liked it! =)


	2. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry a thousand times. I know I should be working on LILARC, but this just came to me! I had to write it!  
It can act as your dose of Dancing-StarFrenzy TT while I work on the next chapter of that stupid AU. I promise I'm trying to finish it.

Anyways, this song is "Gimme gimme gimme" by ABBA, also in Mamma Mia.

I don't own TT, nor am I related to the music artist in any way.  
Enjoy!

* * *

I clicked through the channels on the giant screened TV. I stopped channel surfing and landed on CBS. Some old man was interviewing an actress at his desk. The actress laughed and nodded. I recognized her as the obnoxious Paris Hilton.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm much happier now"

I rolled my eyes. Paris was so unintelligent. That was an understatement, but I wasn't used to criticizing people, not even in my head.

"Um,"

"Yeah, it's a better fit."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I was extremely bored. All the rest of the Titans were asleep, I just couldn't. I kept thinking about Robin. As always.

**Half past twelve,  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone.  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own**_  
_

I sighed and shut off the TV. The light from the screen disappeared and the room was pitch black, apart from the moonlight shining through the windows. I glanced through one of them at the city. I could see a small park on the coast, the trees blowing in the wind. The scene looked pretty pathetic next to the giant buildings. It made me sad, and I didn't know why. I turned back around and gazed around the huge control room. I could see the kitchen, the computer system, the doors leading to the hallway. It seemed too dark and dismal to be the Titans Tower.

**Autumn winds,  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room.  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
**

I laid down on the ground on my stomach and drew circles in the carpet, my mind wandering. I felt like a different person sine that night. Was it really only a few days ago?

_"What was that, Star?" he snapped._

_"What was what, friend Robin?" I asked._

_"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I thought you said something else."_

_"What did you think I had said?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Please tell me, Robin?"_

_"I thought you said something about Red X."_

_"Why would I be saying things about Red X?"_

_Robin took a deep breath._

_"BECAUSE YOU CARE FOR HIM!" he barked. I stepped back, stunned. Anger flooded Robin's expression._

_"Robin, what are you talking about?"_

_"You thought I wouldn't find out," he growled, his temper flaring. "But I did. I wouldn't be surprised if _you _were the one who's been feeding information to him about our whereabouts!"_

_"Man, there's something wrong with you!" Cyborg shouted._

_"Yeah, dude," Beast Boy added. "This is Star we're talking about. She would never-" _

_"You don't know that," Robin snapped. Raven stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye- er, mask._

_"You need to control your anger, Robin," she said. "You're being irrational and stupid. Calm down." Robin huffed at her and pushed her out of the way, storming up the stairs as the sliding doors opened and closed for him. Beast Boy turned to me apologetically._

_"Are you okay?" he asked carefully. I rubbed my bicep and looked at the ground. I felt my throat close up a bit and I bit my lip. If I tried to say anything, I'd start crying._

_"Star?" Cyborg said. "You're going to be alright, we promise." I shook my head slowly, feeling my eyes beginning to water._

_"He's an idiot, Starfire," Raven assured me._

_"That does not mean it hurts any less," I said as the first tear fell. _

I hadn't talked to him since, had I?

I missed him._  
_

**Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer?**

**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight.  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight,  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.**

-_-_-_-_-

3 days later...

I felt horrible. I was pretty sure I needed to get more sleep, but I didn't really have a choice. The mayor was having a party for the grand opening of a new executive business tower, and the Titans were invited and expected to come. We were instructed to dress elegantly and be on our best behaviors. After all, we were just teens.

The boys all wore identical tuxes. The only difference was Cyborg wore a blue tie, Beast Boy wore a green one, and Robin wore a red one. Raven wore a glittering midnight blue dress, with black heels and a black cropped jacket. The skirt flowed out with multiple layers of dark blue and purple chiffon and satin. It was beautiful.

I wore a long dark pink dress, with a light pink corset-type thing. Its skirt was covered in ruffled layers of dark pink tulle. It reminded me of a longer version of what a ballerina might wear. I wore silver heels and jewelry and draped a shimmering gray shawl around my shoulders.

When we arrived at the hotel where the party was taking place, we found out just how many famous people would come to the opening of an executive building if it meant publicity. There was even a red carpet. Celebrities and major political faces lined the outside of the hotel, getting their pictures snapped as the entered the ballroom.

The Titans and I managed to get through with minor difficulties, though we did get several reporters crowding around us, shouting things like "What's the latest on the trouble with Red X?" and "Robin, Starfire, Is it true you two are dating?" and "Raven, how did they get you in a dress?"

We escaped into the hotel and watched the people mingle and laugh.

**Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win,  
It's so different from the world I'm living in.  
**

The night couldn't end soon enough. After hours of celebrity drama, lots of dancing, and pointless, meaningless talks with political figures (including a scolding from the mayor about Red X), we finally got in the T car and drove home. Robin immediately stalked to his room. I don't know what his problem was, but ever since that night he yelled, none of us had been the same. It was like something was missing from the team. I'm sure if Red X showed up and wanted to fight us, we'd lose, just because our team wasn't acting like a team lately. Raven didn't bother to change out of her dress (Don't tell her I said this, but I think she actually liked wearing it) and snuggled up on the couch with a book and a cup of herbal tea to calm herself down after the night's activities. Cyborg took off his tux and went down to work on the T-car, Beast Boy pestering him about video games. Although we assured Cyborg that the T-car drove smoothly and looked incredible, he chose not to believe us. We let him win that battle.

I sat down on the couch dejectedly and turned on the TV. I'd been doing that a lot lately. Every time I felt neglected by my friends, or just plain tired of Robin's obsessive training, I found myself needed to escape more and more. I would turn on some soap opera or disaster show, just to remind myself how good my life was. How easy I had it.

I couldn't say how long I sat, watching TV. It must have been 2 or 3 hours. Raven was kind enough not to bother me as long as I didn't bother her, so I wasn't surprised when I looked over and saw her eyes closed.

I stared at her. She was out cold, the herbal tea sitting on the coffee table, barely touched. I smiled and reached over and placed her bookmark in her book before closing it and setting it next to the teacup. I pulled a blanket from under the couch and covered her with it. It didn't matter how we were almost the same age, Raven was like my older sister. I scowled at the memory of someone who was _supposed _to be my older sister. _She _wasn't very sister-like. I was glad I had Raven.

I turned back to the TV. I switched the channel a few times and stopped on what looked like a good soap opera.

"You were never there for me!"

"Mom liked you better!"

"She did not! I thought you were supposed to act like my sister- that's what you are, after all. Sisters aren't supposed to betray you or try to steal your boyfriend"

"Sucks for you, darling."

Okay, no. I quickly snatched the remote and turned the TV off. I wasn't going to watch that. It only reminded me how much I wish my life would change right now. I sighed and walked over to a window overlooking the sea. I slowly opened it and drifted a few feet above the windowsill. I lowered myself until I was sitting on it, my legs dangling off the side of the Tower. I silently prayed that we'd defeat Red X and figure out who had been giving him information, so Robin could stop being mad at me.

**Tired of TV,  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight.  
There's not a soul out there,  
No one to hear my prayer.**

**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight.  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight,  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.**

I took a deep breath of salty air. It must be somewhere around 4 or 5 o'clock in the morning, but I wasn't tired. Not one bit.

**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight...  
**  
I heard the '_swoosh_'of the sliding doors opening inside the Tower.

**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight...**

"Starfire?" a timid voice said. I whirled around on the windowsill to see a boy with ebony hair and sapphire eyes looking back at me.

"Robin." I stated.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"Perhaps."

**Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer?  
**

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Robin? You merely assumed the worst. If I were you, I would not trust me either," I said coldly.

"I just found out how Red X was tracking us, Star," he said hopefully.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He planted a GPS device on me the last time we fought each other."

"So you now know it was not me who was leaking your whereabouts to him, correct?"****

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight.  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?

"Definitely," Robin said, sitting next to me on the windowsill, the look in his eyes apologetic.

"Does this mean we are friends again?"

"Would you like to be friends?" he asked me, smiling. I nodded.

"I would like that very much," I replied. I resisted the urge to say _'maybe even more than friends.'_

"Can I ask you something, Star?"****

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight,  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.

"Yes, you may."

"Could we ever be _more_ than friends?"

I laughed, not because what he asked was amusing, but because he had basically read my thoughts.

I took one look at Robin's disappointed face and immediately knew I shouldn't have laughed. I placed my hands behind his next and stared into his striking blue eyes. Before I could control myself, I had leaned in and pressed my lips swiftly to his. He smiled against my kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in and kissing me back. It seemed like we stayed that way for hours, but I'm sure it was only seconds. When we broke away for air, he smirked.

"Was that a yes?"

"Mhmm," I said, giggling. I was starting to act like my old self again.****

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight.  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?

"Good," Robin said, beaming and kissing me again. I laughed and cupped his face as I leaned into him. We sat on the windowsill, kissing and laughing, as the sun rose above the sea, indicating the morning had begun for Jump City. For once, the sunrise was warm and inviting, not a cold reminder of the unpleasant day to come.

**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight,  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.**

* * *

Well, what do you think? I've got other songfics planned, If you're interested ;]  
Review?


End file.
